Bella's New Mom
by ieflamewriter11
Summary: Bella's got a problem. One the Cullen's can't fix for her. What's she going to do, and how's she going to get through it when a new teacher comes to Forks?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's New Mom**

**Bella's POV**

I coughed again, and crawled out of bed to go get a tissue. I felt terrible. I was sick. My head throbbed, and I couldn't breathe through my nose. I was congested. I had a serious sinuous cold. On top of that, I had a sore throat with an awful cough.

I wished Edward was here. He could always seem to make everything okay. Unfortunately for me, he was hunting with his family; he had been since Sunday night. It was now Tuesday afternoon. Of course, Charlie had shown his fatherly concern, but he was easily dissuaded by me that it wasn't serious. And it wasn't, I just felt like death. I swallowed, and that started up some vicious coughing that lasted at least five minutes. There was absolutely no way I could go to school tomorrow. I lay back down and covered up shivering, I would just try to sleep it off.

**The Next Day**

The sleep felt so good. Wait a second, if the sleep's so good, why am I not sleeping? That was when I heard it. The phone was ringing. I looked at the clock groggily, it was 6:30, and Charlie had already left for work. He wasn't going to get the phone for me. Making the difficult decision that it might be important, I jerked myself from the bed and went downstairs, shivering from the freezing cold. When did it get so cold?

I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked, my voice sounded sick and groggy, like I had just lost my voice and it was just coming back.

"Bella," the rich texture of Edward's concerned voice filled my congested head, "I just wanted to make sure you got up for school on time. I know how used you are to me getting you up, I didn't want you to be late."

"When are you coming back?" I rasped into the phone.

"Why?" Suddenly, he was completely serious.

"I don't think I'm going to go to school today, so I was just wondering when you'd be back is all."

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing terribly bad."

"Bella," his voice was flat in warning.

"Listen; just don't come home early okay? Promise me, I'm fine, I swear."

"Bella, if you're sick, I'm coming home." He said it with conviction.

"Edward," I was really too sick to be exasperated, "I'm telling you, it's noth-"

I had talked too long, and my dry throat caused my breath to catch and my coughing to start up again.

"That's it, I'm coming home, just go lie down and I'll be right there."

"Don't-"

I started to say, but he'd already hung up.

I exerted a lot more strength than I thought I would need to, to climb the stairs to go to my room. By the time I got to my room, I was exhausted. I collapsed on my bed, still shivering. I pulled my quilt around me, and yawned, that was the last thing I remembered doing.

"Bella?" I lifted my head up. How long had I been asleep? It only felt like a couple of minutes.

I tried to get my eyes to focus. Finally they did, and I found myself peering at the concerned face of an angel. My angel.

"Bella, you're burning up."

Tremors wracked my body as his icy hand clashed with the heated contours of my face. Immediately he took his hand away.

"S' not that bad," I mumbled.

He stared at me in disbelief. "Not that bad," he repeated to himself in shock. "This is very bad Bella, you're really sick, dangerously sick, and we need to go to the hospital."

"Hospital?" I croaked.

"Yes," he said firmly, "the hospital."

I pulled the quilt over my head. "No 'ospital."

I felt myself being lifted off of the bed. "Yes, you're going. And then, you'll get better, and everything will be okay again."

As the blanket fell to the floor and we started out of my room, I got hysterical. I didn't want to go to the hospital, and have them draw blood, and stick needles in me. The mere thought of that made me nauseous, and sicker. I just couldn't deal with that right at the moment. I started crying hysterically. That stopped Edward dead.

"What's wrong, Bella? Is anything else hurting you, why are you crying?"

"I don't want to go to the hospital," I sobbed. My head was really pounding now.

He sighed, obviously torn. He wanted me to go to the hospital, but he didn't want to upset me by making me go there. Finally, he started back up the stairs.

"Fine, but Carlisle is going to come over on his lunch break to check you out."

"Sure," I said lightly, trying to keep the dizziness under control. I tried repeated blinking.

He laid me back down on my bed and covered me up. He whipped out his cell phone. "Carlisle Cullen please," he spoke briskly into the phone. "Yes, it's his son. No, it's Edward . . . yes . . . I'll hold." Finally Carlisle must have picked up the phone. "Carlisle, on your lunch break could you come over and check out Bella. She's sick." He paused. "Yes, a fever, coughing. Okay, I'll see you in half an hour." He flipped off the phone. "He's coming over in a little while."

I just nodded. At least I wouldn't have to go to the hospital.

"So, Bella, how long have you been like this?"

"Not long," I mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Bella."

"Since Monday. But it hasn't been this bad the whole time." I rushed the last bit, seeing the distressed look on his face.

He sat down on the edge of my bed, smoothing the blanket around me. I caught some of the words that he was mumbling to himself. "looks awful . . . shouldn't have left . . . lying here for three days . . ."

"Edward, it's fine, it's just a cold."

"It's not fine. Why didn't you tell me? I talked to you on Monday, and Tuesday." He asked accusingly.

"It's wasn't a big deal." I affirmed.

He rolled his eyes. "Did you think I wouldn't want to know if you were sick? Is that it?"

"No," I muttered, coughing, "I just thought that you would act stupid and come rushing home."

I coughed again. My voice was sounding funny, because I couldn't breathe.

He narrowed his eyes, and went out of the room, murmuring something about me being "self destructive."

I sighed. Poor Edward, he shouldn't have to take care of me all of the time. I rolled my eyes upward.

When he came back, he had three ice packs and a thermometer.

I eyed them suspiciously. "What are they for?" I croaked out.

"You have a fever Bella."

He took my temperature. "It's one oh two point five."

"That's not bad."

"You're shivering."

"So?"

"We have to get your fever down."

"How?"

He smiled grimly. "Just stretch out your arms and lay them palms up."

Gingerly I did this. He put an ice pack on the crease of each elbow. I gasped in shock, as the frigid temperatures hit the heat of my skin. I tried to sit up and get them off, but Edward held me down. "Bella, leave them there."

"But it's so cold," I whimpered.

He looked at me sadly. "I know it's cold, but you have to get the fever down. Now, would you mind if I lay next to you?"

My teeth were chattering. "Of course not."

He crawled in beside me, and slipped the last ice pack beneath my neck. I inhaled sharply. My whole body was shivering. He put his icy hand on my forehead, and even though it was cold, it was still comforting. That calmed my tremors a little.

He held me close to him. Just the proximity relaxed me more. I felt myself going back to sleep.

I woke up when Carlisle came into my room, later.

"Hello, Bella," he said politely.

I gave him a small wave of greeting.

"So I take it you're not feeling so well?" He commented, as he opened up his bag.

"No," I whispered in my hoarse voice.

He checked me over and then turned to Edward.  
"Well," he said, "her throat is looking a little inflamed, and she has a bad sinuous cold. It's good that you got her fever down. We probably would have had to bring her in if you hadn't." Suddenly, I was really, really appreciate of all of Edward's efforts. Now I understood why he had to do it. It was for me. "Just give her some decongestants, and have her drink plenty of fluids. She's a little dehydrated."

Edward nodded grimly. "Thanks for coming over."

"Anytime, I'm glad to do it, but I've got to get back now."

When he left, Edward got me some Sprite. "Drink this," he told me softly.

I shook my head, I wasn't thirsty.

He pulled out a package of Tylenol Cold and Sinuous pills. I didn't know how he found those. They must have been in the back of the medicine cabinet; I didn't even know we had those.

"You have to drink some to take the pills, and Bella, you heard what Carlisle said, you're dehydrated. Drink." He finished firmly.

I surrendered and drank the Sprite.

"Better," I tried to glare at him weakly.

"Much better."

"Are you happy now?" I asked.

His face contorted. "Of course I'm not happy. Bella, I feel awful. I should have been here for you. Maybe I could have prevented this. You see, I'm not good for you. If I had been a normal person and not a monster like I am, then I wouldn't have had to leave you at all. You shouldn't have to put up with me." He covered his face in shame.

"Edward Cullen," I whispered in shock. "I never, ever want to hear you say that again. That's terrible. You're not a monster. And I'm pretty sure that you can't prevent a cold. Even if you were here, I think that's above your control. And I don't consider it 'putting up with you' I'm blessed that you're here, with me, now. I love you, and I absolutely refuse to let you ridicule yourself."

A smile broke out on his face. "Oh Bella," he said, and leaned down and brushed his lips on mine. "I love you too."

I grinned back weakly. "I know."

He laughed. We stayed there in my room for the rest of the day.

When Charlie came home, I told him I stayed home today, and that I wasn't going back tomorrow. Edward insisted on that. I didn't feel like arguing with him anymore today. Charlie agreed and then after asking if I was sure I didn't need anything, left. Edward came out of the closet, and stayed with me, during my whole uncomfortable sleep.

**Thursday**

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came over to see me today. Edward made them promise, they wouldn't 'excite me' I believe was how he put it. Honestly. I felt a lot better, I probably should have gone back to school today, but when I brought that up, Edward just glared at me.

"There's absolutely no way you're going to school today. I'm not letting you, that's final." He had such a resolute tone in his voice; I knew nothing would change his mind.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said cheerfully as he came in. "How's the invalid?"

"Fine," I murmured, a blush filling my face.

He boomed laughter, "Well, your blushing certainly wasn't affected."

Jasper elbowed him swiftly, sensing my embarrassment. "Glad to see you're feeling better Bella." I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Jasper."

"Bella, I saw you going to school tomorrow, so I guess you'll be better." Alice filled me in excitedly.

"We'll see," Edward had said, skeptically.

I huffed impatiently at him. Sometimes he was just too overprotective for his own good. Was there nothing he or his family couldn't do for me?

After they left, Edward brought me the phone, "It's Jessica," he mouthed to me.

I nodded, and he gave it to me. "Oh hey Bella. Were you sick, or something? You missed it. Yesterday, we finally got our new English teacher. Her name is Miss Brodie. She's seriously awesome. You'll probably like her, since you like reading and stuff. Did you know that Edward's been absent all week? You probably did. I mean, he is your boyfriend and everything. I can't believe that you've been together for as long as you two have. Who would have thought it? Well-"

I cut her off; otherwise she would have gone on forever. "Jessica, I'm sorry, but I have to go. You know, I'm really tired and all."

"Oh, okay, well, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, probably."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Edward asked amused.

"I think the point was to tell me we got a new English teacher to fill in for Mrs. Brawn because she retired."

"Oh, did Jessica say she liked her?"

I smiled at how interested Edward was in something as trivial as a new teacher. "Yes, she did."

"Well that's good. I know how much you like English."

I gave him a hug.

"What's that for?" He asked surprised.

I lay back down. "For caring."

A/N: Well that's the first one. I hope you like it. I have really high hopes for this story, and it really picks up in the next chapter. Review and tell me if you liked it, what you think. Do you think I should keep it going? Please, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. Here is the next chapter; the plot will become more defined as we go along.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I already felt better. I wasn't one hundred percent perfect, but I was starting to feel normal. I was not going to miss anymore school. I was probably already behind by a lot. Oh well, Edward would help me as much as I needed it. He was smarter than a lot of the teachers anyway. I looked over at the rocking chair, which was where my own person angel had been residing for the past couple of days.

"Edward."

"Yes love?"

"I'm going to school today." I tried to say it with conviction so he wouldn't argue as much.

"I'm not sure Bella. Carlisle said to take it easy."

"Honestly Edward, I wasn't even that sick."

"Bella, any sickness could turn serious if you don't catch it on time. You should know that. It never hurts to be extra careful."

"Yeah, but if you keep treating me like porcelain, some day, I might just crack," I muttered, and then started laughing. I sounded like a nut job.

"Bella, the point of treating you like porcelain is to make sure you don't crack."

"The crack will start in the inside," I warned him.

So that was how I talked Edward into letting me go to school today. He let me go on three conditions.

"First of all," he said, "if you start looking sicker, you're going home. Immediately. Second of all, if you start feeling ill, you're going home. Immediately. And third of all, you are going to take more cold medicine before you go to school."

"But Edward," I had protested, "it'll make me groggy and tired and inattentive."

"I promise to keep you up and alert Bella as much as you need to be. I'm sure the cold medicine won't affect you that much."

So I took two Tylenol Sinuous pills, to Edward's satisfaction.

We walked into first period, and Edward told me that all the talk was about the new teacher, Miss Brodie. What was up with her? She certainly couldn't be that good of a teacher, could she? I Shrugged it off, too out of it to be concerned. We went to our Calculus class.

After that class was second period, English was up next, Advanced Placement English 11 Literature.

"Well," Edward said, holding my hand in his, and carrying my books too, "I guess we'll find out if the teacher is really that great after all or not."

We walked into the classroom, and sat down in our normal seats, at the back of the room, right next to each other.

A woman walked into the room, at the same time as Lauren walked up to us.

"You need to move, now," she sneered at me.

"What are you talking about," I said, "this is my seat."

"Not anymore it's not. I presume you are Miss Swan?" I looked up and saw the woman, who was obviously the new teacher, striding towards us. "We decided it was time for a fresh start, so while you and Mr. Cullen, right, were . . . absent, we got new seating positions. You'll need to move to the available seat. Lauren sits there now."

"Where's the other seat?" I asked, upset.

She pointed to the front where Mike was waving at me excitedly, and pointed to the empty seat next to him. I closed my eyes. This was unbelievable.

"Where would you like me to go?" Edward asked her in a polite, but restrained tone.

"You stay right there, no one took that seat. Lauren just need's Miss Swan's seat, not yours too."

Lauren grinned gleefully.

My anger reached boiling point, as I grabbed my books and hauled them over to the empty desk up front. I hated sitting up front. I would always end up getting called on, and then I would get embarrassed, I couldn't even set with Edward now. I was blind with fury as I watched Lauren reach over and put her hand on Edward's shoulder. He gently removed it, and resumed his glare at Mike. I followed his glare, and caught Newton staring at me dreamily. Eww. He wasn't even embarrassed that I caught him, he just kept staring. There must be something wrong in his mind. I stole one more glance at Edward.

A loud noise scared me, and I whipped around in my seat. A yard stick was on my desk, with Miss. Brodie holding one end of it.

"When I'm talking, I like everyone paying attention. I don't know how lax your other teacher was, but I expect you to follow the rules, no more watching Mr. Cullen, got it Miss Swan?"

I mumbled yes, so embarrassed, my face was on fire. What a great start I've made on the teacher, maybe she'll move past this, and everyone can forget it. She started talking about the novel Les Miserables, which was actually a really good book. I tried to pay attention, but her monotone voice wasn't really helping, and the cold medicine was making me drowsy. I propped my head up on my hands and fought to stay awake. Mike started drumming his fingers on the desk in a rhythmic pattern, and my eyelids started to close.

Smack! I shot upright to see the yard stick on my desk again.

"Isabella, is the lesson too boring for you to hear, did I do so badly in catching your attention that I caused you to fall asleep?" I stared at her, what did she want me to say? Yes?

"Well, if you can't pay attention, obviously sitting is too much of a temptation for you. You will stand for the rest of the period."

I glanced at the clock; I had a whole hour and five minutes left. I stood up, trying to hold back my mortification, and not cry. I really wanted to cry, but that would just make me a baby. I snuck another glance at Edward; the fury was plain on his face. I quickly looked forward again, so I wouldn't get in trouble with the demon teacher.

As I stood there, she would occasionally glare at me. I tried to ignore those glares. This was crazy. Maybe Edward was right, maybe I shouldn't have come to school today. Maybe she was just having a really bad day.

I studied her. She was actually pretty, probably in her early thirties, with red hair, and freckles. She had on a professional suit that was a blue that complected well with her skin.

Finally, the bell rang. My head was killing me, because I was so upset, and my feet were aching because of the standing in one place for such a long period of time.

Edward walked up to me, and picked up my books. I grabbed my purse, and we followed everyone toward the door.

"Is there any reason why Isabella can not carry her own books, Mr. Cullen?" I glanced back at Miss. Brodie. She was sitting at her desk, filing her nails.

"No," Edward said, "but Bella, hasn't been feeling very well, I'm carrying them for her."

"And weren't you sick as well Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, but Bella was sicker." He looked frustrated. I could only imagine what her mind was thinking about us at the moment. I didn't want to.

"Come here, I have some things to discuss with both of you."

Sighing, I walked over to her desk.

She tilted her head with a mocking smile on her face, "Is that too strenuous of a request for you Isabella?"

"Mrs. Brodie, I don't think that the hostility is really necessary." Edward said, his expression looking tight.

"I don't believe that I asked you a question Mr. Cullen."

Edward shook his head looking mad.

"Well?"

"No," I said finally.

"No, what?"

"No, that is not too trying of a request to ask me."

She picked up some papers and shuffled them together. "I already could tell I was going to have problems with the two of you from the start. You two are a couple, correct."

I shook my head.

"I figured as much. I don't want you two skipping school to be together anymore."

"We were sick," I said, getting upset again.

"Yes," she pressed her lips together, "sick, well, let's just make sure that you don't get 'sick' anymore at the same time, shall we?"

I was too distraught to even answer her.

"Also," her voice cut into my thoughts, "I don't want to see any display of affection while I'm around. Everyone else has to follow the rules, you will as well."

I tried to swallow my anger, how dare she talk to us like that, if she had any idea . . .

"That's all."

"May we have a pass to our next class," Edward asked, somehow managing to be polite.

"No, you may not," she said, imitating his flawless tone, "you brought this little intervention on yourselves, so you can go to class and what happens so be it."

I rolled my eyes. For heavens sake.

We turned to go.

"Oh, and Mr. Cullen," we turned back, "Isabella can carry her own books."

Grimly, Edward handed me back my books, secretly keeping the heaviest one.

Once we got out of her sight, Edward took them back.

I blinked, "What was that?"

"I have no idea," he muttered, "but I think she has some sort of mental unbalance. She hates you Bella, and she's not too fond of me either."

"I find that hard to believe," I said.

"No, seriously. Although," he said thoughtfully, "I think it's only because I'm associated with you."

"What was she think about us?"

"A summary?" He asked.

I nodded.

"She thinks you're a slacker, and I'm a know-it-all troublemaker."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

We walked into Chemistry.

"Where is your pass Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked us, the whole class looked up.

"We were held over by Miss. Brodie."

"So where's your pass?"

"We don't have one."

"Well," he sighed, "I suppose I'll let it slide this time, but if she holds you over again, you need to remind her to give you a pass."

I wanted to laugh.

During lunch, we discussed the problem. Obviously something was going to have to be done about the issue.

Emmett got a kick out of it. "Seriously, you too, the scholarly Ned and Nancy of Forks got in trouble. What, did you do, forget to bring her an apple?" He started laughing hysterically.

I mock laughed. "Yes, you're very funny Emmett." Edward was glaring at him.

Gasping for breath, he cried out, "No, no, I've got it; you forgot to wear your matching sweater vests, right?"

He fell out of his chair.

Ignoring him, Alice and Jasper turned to us.

"It's pretty obvious what you have to do," Jasper started.

"Yes, you need to drop the class," Alice finished the thought. Sometimes the two of them were just creepy.

"Can we even do that this late in the year?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward can do anything right?" Alice quipped.

"I'm going to do my best to get us out of this Bella; it's not your fault. You shouldn't have to go through this."

I smiled at him. "Well, I think we met the one person who is incapable of being dazzled by you."

He smiled brilliantly at me. "And what a wound it is to my ego."

Emmett pulled himself back up to the table. "Wait, it's your shirts." I looked down at my shirt. "You're not wearing your pocket protectors, that's it."

I shook my head sadly at Edward.

After school, we went to the office, to see Mrs. Cope.

"Hello, Edward, Bella," Mrs. Cope smiled at us.

I smiled back; I had forgotten what it felt like to be liked.

"Hello Mrs. Cope," Edward said smoothly.

"What can I do for you today?"

"We would like to transfer to another English class."

"What kind of English class?"

"Any kind of junior English."

"Why?"

"Well, you see," Edward leaned down, like it was real confidential, "we are having some problems with Miss. Brodie's teaching styles."

"Oh dear," she said.

"Yes," he nodded severely, "it is a problem."

"No dear, I meant that Miss. Brodie is teaching every junior English class."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Well, could we advance to senior level English, we're smart enough."

"Well Edward, dear, you could, but Bella would have to stay behind in the junior class, you have enough credits in English to do that but she doesn't."

"There's nothing else you can do?"

I felt my spirits drop. I had been so hopeful.

"No."

"I see," Edward said tightly, well, thank you for the effort.

"Anytime dear."

A/N: I told you you'd see where it was going. What'd you think of Miss. Brodie? Review and tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight, or any said characters, except for the demon teacher, she's **my** creation.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing so quickly. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

**Bella's POV**

We were lying on my bed, discussing the new teacher. Charlie was already asleep, and the rain was gently blowing against the window.

"Bella, tomorrow, you have to be extra good."

"Edward," I said, irritated, "I'm always good in school. Unlike you, I'm not a troublemaker." I giggled.

He laughed as well. "Yes, I suppose I am quite the delinquent." He sobered slightly. "But seriously Bella, you have to behave. Just don't give her a reason to find fault with you."

"That's easier said than done, we can't all be perfect like you." I smiled. "Well to start that little plan off, no more cold medicine. It made me sleepy, and you won't be there to wake me up." My smile dropped a couple of degrees as I remembered the seating arrangement.

"What is it Bella?" Edward whispered, taking my face in his hands.

I inhaled his sweet scent, disorienting me.

"Nothing," I tried to avert my eyes.

"Bella, it was obviously something, what was it?"

"Um, it was . . ." his eyes seared into mine, ". . . it was Lauren," I finished simply.

"Lauren," one eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"Are you . . . jealous?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," I said angrily, "I am a little bit jealous. Do you know what it felt like to see her hands all over you, talking to you, flirting with you? It felt awful, you have no idea."

"Oh I think I have an idea, in fact, Newton gives me at least ten different ideas every day, and that doesn't count the other males in the school."

"Come off it," I scoffed.

"You don't believe me?" It wasn't a question, but I answered it anyway.

"No, no one would think that about me, let alone a whole bunch of people. I still can't figure out why you bother to stay around me." I answered truthfully.

"Bella," he whispered in shock, "I love you more than anything in this world combined."

"I know," I said sadly, "I just don't see why, I'm just a normal, regular, plain-jane person."

"Hardly," he said, rolling his eyes. "I don't think a normal person would still be sitting on the bed with me after they knew I was a vampire."

"Still," I kept on.

"No, Bella, I don't like to hear you tear yourself down, and I won't listen to it anymore. You are a wonderful, caring, kind person. You love me unconditionally, no matter how distressing that is to me. You are the epitome of perfection. The fact that you are clever, smart, and exceptionally beautiful, is just an added bonus."

I had stopped looking at him, as the blush filled my face. "Do you really think that?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," I replied quietly.

**The Next Day**

"Well, it's now, or never," I said, dreading going to second period.

"Come on Bella, I don't think being late is what making a good impression starts out like."

"Fine," I grumbled, and allowed him to pull me toward the English room.

We walked in, and I settled my stuff on my assigned desk. I glowered as Lauren passed my desk, and let her hip catch my stack of books and knock them onto the floor.

"Oops," she said and giggled. She walked on back to the back of the room to set with my Edward.

I started to bend down to pick them up.

"Pick those up, Isabella, littering is a crime."

I looked up and watched as the demon teacher entered the room, staring pointedly at my books, strewn over the floor.

"I'll help you Bella!" Mike practically leapt out of his desk to pick up my books for me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he sent me a glowing smile.

"Thank you for your considerate response Mike. That was a very nice thing to do."

So the demon teacher could like Mike and still couldn't like me?

The period bell rang, and class started. She took attendance, and I sighed in relief when it was over. At least I couldn't get in trouble during that.

After that, she counted us up and seemed satisfied with what she found.

"Okay, now as you all know, this is an AP literature course. The study of literature is key. So along with our regular curriculum, we will be doing an involved study. That is, a project that ties into literature. I decided that as many of you are not experienced in this department, or are too mislead to understand it correctly, you will be doing a project on romance."

A buzzing sound originated, as everyone started talking about it. Slowly, with my spine doing shivers, I turned slowly, and caught Mike staring at me, again. I turned back to face the front.

"You will be in boy-girl pairs, choose your partners now."

Swiftly, I turned around, and looked at Edward. He smiled, and nodded back to me.

"Okay, so we have Miss Stanley, and Mr. Crowley, Mike and Isabella-"

What!?!

I turned forward, and saw that Mike had put his hand on my desk like we were partners.

"No, Miss. Brodie, we're not-" I tried to interrupt, but she wouldn't listen to me.

I glanced back, Edward was looking angry, too angry to notice that Lauren had grabbed onto his arm.

"Edward and Lauren," she continued, listing off the pairs. "There, all completed. Isn't it wonderful, we had an even number of people to pair off?"

I raised my hand.

"Isabella?"

"There's been a misunderstanding," I said quickly, avoiding looking at Mike's downcast eyes.

"Oh, and what was it?"

"I didn't agree to be partners with Mike; I was going to be Edward's partner."

She smiled grimly. "Is it really that big of a deal who you are partners with? I for one think don't think the two of you being partners in anything else would be wise. I'm glad to see a little diversity. Is there something wrong with Mr. Newton, something so wrong that it would be a serious problem to do a project with him?"

"No," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Maybe next time, Isabella, you could be more considerate of your classmate's feelings than your own profit, hmm?"

I slunk lower in my desk as I saw poor Mike sitting over there dejectedly.

"Sorry Mike," I muttered.

He nodded slowly.

"Are we all okay now?"

Everyone said yes.

"Well then, let's continue class, shall we? The project is a presentation of a romantic couple, I will give you all a couple, and then you will have to portray the romance of their relationship in your presentation."

This sucked.

"I'll give out your couples now. Miss. Stanley and Mr. Crowley, you will be Elizabeth, and Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. Cody and Anna, you will be Cathy and Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights."

She moved down the rows, finally only two groups were left: Edward and Lauren, and Mike and I.

"Mr. Cullen, you and Lauren will be doing a particularly fitting couple, Romeo and Juliet."

I was seething with envy. How could that possibly be fitting? That should be me instead of Lauren. If only Mike hadn't acted like an idiot. That would be me. We were perfect for the part. From the look on Edward's face it looked like he felt the same way. I hoped he felt the same way. He'd better feel the same way.

"You forgot us, Miss. Brodie," Mike's annoying voice broke through my lamenting.

"Oh, of course I could never forget you, Mike dear. You and Isabella will also be doing a fitting couple. You will be doing Lancelot and Guinevere from Chrétien de Troyes."

What the heck. Sure I loved that book, but I didn't particularly want to be a backstabbing, cheater. Lauren gets Juliet and I get Guinevere? Okay and I definitely wanted to know what she meant when she said that it would be fitting. What was that supposed to mean?

The bell finally ended the class. Edward came up and we started to walk out.

"This sucks," I muttered to Edward.

"I concur."

"Isabella and Mr. Cullen, please come here, since obviously you have something you want to say."

You had got to be kidding me.

She looked utterly bored to have to be talking to us.

"Are you complaining about the assignment?"

We didn't answer her.

"I thought so. Well, that's a detention for both of you for insubordination."

"Insubordination?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"Yes, and you will serve it in my room."

Great.

"You may go now."

The bell rang.

She looked at us sadly. "It looks like you're late for class again. I guess you should think about things like that and the consequences they will bring."

We shuffled off miserably to class.

Mr. Banner looked at us expectantly as we walked in the room. "Your pass?"

I shook my head mutely.

"Well, I'm sorry to have to do this, but Bella, you and Edward both have detentions. You will need to serve it in my room tomorrow."

"We can't sir," Edward said, glaring at the room as if daring someone to laugh.

"Oh and why is that?"

"We already have a detention for tomorrow."

He seemed slightly taken aback. "Oh, well then, I guess the day after that then, okay?"

As we went to lunch, I dreaded seeing the rest of the family. We were definitely going to get it for this.

"Hey you two, why are you looking so glum?" Emmett chuckled at the table.

"It's nothing," Edward said.

"Guess what?" Alice broke in.

"What," I said, trying to seem interested for her.

"Since I'm in the advanced placement senior English class, Jasper and I got to be a romantic couple, isn't that great?"

"What, you're doing that project too?"

"Sure," Miss. Brodie gave it to us." She looked at our faces, "oh no, she still doesn't like you huh?"

"It's no big deal," I tried to shove it off. "I didn't know Miss. Brodie taught seniors."

"Oh yeah, she teaches senior and juniors both."

"So, what were you two?" I asked, trying to be excited for her.

"We are . . ." she paused dramatically, "Laurie Laurence and Josephine March from Little Women."

"Oh, that's . . . fitting," I said finally, cringing when I realized I had just used the word that was used on Mike and I.

"Yeah," Emmett broke in, "and guess what me and Rose are?"

"I don't know."

"Paris and Helen, from Troy. Isn't that awesome?"

"I'm happy for you."

"So," Alice turned to us, "what are you guys?"

I blushed, "We're not a couple."

Jasper laughed. "Yeah right, 'not a couple' that's funny."

"We're serious," Edward said sadly.

"Who are you with then?" Alice asked, unable to stop herself.

"I'm with Lauren, and Bella's with _Mike_." He said the name as if it were completely detestable.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for you guys."

"I know."

"Well, who were you?"

I sighed, "I'm Guinevere, and Edward is Romeo."

"No," Alice giggled.

"Yes."

"She must really hate you guys or she is completely oblivious."

I frown and put my head down on the table. Edward rubbed my shoulders comfortingly.

"I'd go with the hate," I mumbled oblivious.

"So Bella," Alice said, trying to make up for my awful day. "What do you want to do tomorrow night?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on."

"No, I can't do anything because we have a detention tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked, a wide smile on his face.

"Yes, and the day after that too."

"Wow, who would have thought that . . ." he trailed off after Edward said something to him too quick for me to hear.

"Well, I'm sure Charlie will be happy to hear that you got his only daughter two detentions Eddie."

Oh no. Charlie.

The day couldn't get any better.

A/N: So how did you like it? Review and tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long!

**Bella's POV**

"You got WHAT?"

"Two detentions Dad, so I won't be home until late."

He closed his eyes. "How on earth did you get two detentions?"

"My teacher's insane," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"My new teacher hates me."

"Bella, I'm sure that's not true."

"Come on Dad, when have I ever got a detention before? When have I ever got into trouble?"

"You never did, before you started seeing that Cullen boy."

"It's not Edward's fault."

"So he wasn't involved?"

I pressed my lips together. He obviously wasn't going to listen to me.

"I'll take that silence as a yes."

"Dad-"

He held up a hand. "No Bella, I don't want to hear anymore, just go to your room."

Was everyone out to get us?

I dreaded the next day, as I got ready for school.

"Honestly Bella," Edward contemplated as he stretched out on my bed, smoothing imaginary patterns on my quilt, "I just don't see anyway she can get any worse."

I looked at him darkly. "I can."

He chuckled and then sat up to start massaging the tension out of my shoulders. I immediately relaxed to his touch, despite his icy hands.

"I think," he murmured softly, "that after this semester, we should go on a vacation."

I frowned. For the Cullens, I was sure vacation meant spending money, a lot of money.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," I muttered.

His lips met the nap of my neck and he gently kissed upward. "Love, I think it's a wonderful idea. And we haven't gone away for a while."

Relenting to his masterful skill, I sighed in pleasure. "Okay, I'll go with you on a vacation if," I held up one figure, trying to contain the excitement I was sure was entering his expression, "only if I survive Ms. Brodie."

As Edward drove to school, he seemed perturbed by something. When I asked him about it, he turned to me.

"Bella, don't you think it's odd that this teacher has been singling us out for punishment lately? I mean, I could explain one occurrence, maybe one problem she's found from us, but not all of them."

"Hatred on sight?" I suggested cheerfully.

"No, I think it goes deeper. Her thinking, it's almost like she has a grudge against us, but she only thinks about how much she dislikes us, never why. It's almost as if she knows that I can read her mind, so she is careful with her thoughts." He shook his head, almost as if he was trying to shake the thoughts from his mind. "But that's ridiculous. Why would a middle-aged English teacher have a grudge against us?"

"I don't know Edward, its weird."

He nodded. "Even more weird than life is normally around here."

At school, people were buzzing with the fact that we were deemed troublemakers and got our first two detentions. Jessica and Lauren seemed particularly gleeful over this.

I was hesitant, with good reason to go into English, but thank heavens, she had an in-teacher meeting, and so we had a substitute.

After that it was like a weight had lifted from my shoulders. I was free for the rest of the day. At least, the weight disappeared until Emmett not so kindly reminded me about my detention at lunch.

Math, Biology, and Government class all passed too quickly. Edward met me at the end of gym so we could walk to the guillotine together. As we got closer to the door, my feet became more and more sluggish. The door was wide open, and I peered inside cautiously.

"Come in, you don't want to be wasting any time now do you?"

Taking the command as a rhetorical question, we didn't respond to it.

She smiled warmly at us as we walked into the classroom.

"Good afternoon, Bella, Edward," she nodded to both of us as she spoke.

We muttered greetings as well.

"Have a seat," she instructed us kindly, which was strange for her, motioning to two desks upfront. She was smiling warmly at us. I exchanged a questioning glance with Edward, and he shrugged in response.

As we deposited our things by the door, he inconspicuously leaned over and whispered, "She's thinking that she's decided to be nice to us, but that's about all I'm getting."

He spoke so swiftly, I don't think Ms. Brodie caught on.

"Well," she said getting up and propping one hip on the edge of her desk, "I've been reevaluating my actions for the past week, and I think now that I might have been a little harsh towards you."

I don't think I was able to repress the look of disbelief that bloomed on my face.

"Of course, I can't exactly rescind my punishment, now can I?" She laughed. "But, I will let you have an easy detention period. You can grade these vocabulary tests. That should keep you preoccupied for about an hour. Then you can feel free to go."

Dutifully, Edward and I graded for the next fifty minutes. Well, actually Edward finished his pile immediately and then proceeded to stare at Ms. Brodie for the remaining forty minutes. He seemed utterly frustrated and I could understand what was going on. I mean, why would she not think about the reasons behind her actions? How would she know to block Edward from her mind? But that was crazy, how could she even know that Edward read minds? She couldn't, could she? Regardless, she seemed oblivious to Edward's staring as she worked at her desk.

She looked up at the clock and flipped her books closed.

"Good job today and I hope we'll be able to start over on a whole new page tomorrow."

She smiled sweetly at us, although it seemed a tiny bit forced to me, and ushered us out the door.

We got into Edward's Volvo and it seemed he was more perturbed than I had originally suspected.

"Ugh," he slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. "There is something going on and I can't see it. I am missing something. I feel like it's right in front of me and I just keep missing it."

I patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

She was acting strange to me too.

At 5:45, a whole fifteen minutes earlier than when I'd promised Charlie, we arrived home. What was surprising was that the cruiser was already in the driveway.

"Edward, can you hear what he's thinking?" I asked nervously.

"Yes," he muttered darkly. "We were right, she was up to something."

"What?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh, you'll find out very soon."

I grimaced as he led me up the porch steps. He kissed me briefly and then turned to walk back down the stairs.

"Wait," I cried out desperately. "You're leaving me?"

"Bella," he ran an idle hand through his perfect hair. "Trust me on this; it's going to be a lot better for you if you go in there alone."

"Just at least tell me what I'm walking into here."

He opened his mouth to reply and then abruptly scuttled (A/N: and I really can't see Edward scuttling, but it sounded funny, oh well) off of the porch and sped away.

"_Isabella Swan_."

The loud, clear, angry voice stopped me in my tracks. Charlie barreled into the living room.

"Would you care to explain to me why I was called in to a conference with your teacher, Bella?"

"What?"

"Yes," he said grimly, "I was at the station. Imagine my surprise when the color id displayed the high school's number. Imagine my feelings when I was informed that I would need to come in tonight at 8:00 to have a conference with a," he paused to look down on a piece of paper, "Ms. Brodie. I'm assuming that that is your English teacher, the one you've been getting in trouble with?"

"One in the same."

He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Bella, what's been going on with you lately? You've always been a good kid, but lately . . . I don't know."

The uncomfortable silence was interrupted by the shrill ring of Charlie's cell phone. He checked the number.

"Hello?"

I walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. It was the least I could do, I felt guilty about bringing Charlie into this dispute now. He walked through the doorway.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go check out an accident; it'll probably take a while once I'm there, so I'll just go straight to the school from the accident, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine. I'll see you when you get home."

In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, Charlie briefly kissed my forehead and gave me a small hug.

"I'm sure things will get better Bells."

I gave him as bright a smile as I could. "I'm sure they can't get any worse."

A/N: Once again, sorry about the delay in getting this up. I hope you liked it. Review please.


End file.
